The invention is concerned with pouring nozzles which may be screwed onto, or otherwise attached, to the necks of bottles or other vessels containing liquids, such as liquor, milk, soft drinks, and the like.
The nozzle of the invention is constructed to be self-sealing whenever the container is in an upright position, and yet to permit free flow of liquid from the container, whenever the container is tilted.